A Christmas Gift
by Boque
Summary: Ginny Weasely stays home to take care of her cousins on Christmas Eve. Looking out the backyard door, she sees someone she thought she wouldn't see for a long time.


**A Christmas Gift**

**_A/N:_** a short fluffy fic .. don't know if i want to continue it .. but i think its meant to be a one shot .. :) enjoy my loves ..

* * *

Ginevra Weasely stared at her five cousins, wondering why on earth she volunteered to watch them. It was Christmas Eve, and her mother and Madison (Charlie's wife) were out watching a Muggle Broadway show. Her father bought the tickets earlier, but ever since the war started, he wasn't home most of the time.

Her brothers were gone, too. Ronald was giving out strategic plans, Harry was figuring out a way to kill Voldemort, Fred and George were hiding vulnerable Muggles in their store, Bill and Charlie were in Romania training Dragons (even though Bill was simply afraid of them), and Percy was working with her Dad in the ministry.

Seventeen year old Ginny rubbed her belly, smiling at the thought of her baby inside. She was three months pregnant with the love of her life's child. She recently found out that she was having twin boys, both very healthy and normal.

Getting up off the couch, Ginny watched her best friend, Hermione Granger, try and control her six year old sister, Olivia. "Mione .. They only way you'll get her to eat that stuff is if you sprinkle it with sugar." joked Ginny, walking over to them.

"Ginny! Ginny!" yelled a seven year old girl by the name of Alexa. "Bella and April won't give me my doll back!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honey, it wasn't even your doll to begin with. You took it from them just five minutes ago, remember?"

"Oh .." Alexa said sheepishly. "Sorry, Aunt Ginny .."

Ginny let out her hand and stroked Alexa's cheek. "Olly's having dinner right now. Can you do me a favor and get Bella, April, Duncan, and Cherry down here?"

Alexa nodded. Bella and April are George's twin girls. Alicia, their mother, died of childbirth complications. Duncan was Charlie and Madison's. And Cherry was Bill's one year old daughter. Fleur, Cherry's mother, also died, but not of childbirth complications. Fleur was on the battlefield three months ago, during the one of the wars. She was hit with an unforgivable and died three days later. Alexa was Percy's daughter. Alexa's mother didn't want anything to do with her, so Percy took care of her all on his own.

"Oh, and Alexa?" asked Ginny.

"Yes?" answered the red haired girl.

"Sweetheart .. Since you are the oldest, can you please get Cherry for me?" Ginny asked sweetly, trying her best to pull down her tank top over her popping belly.

"Okay. But, Duncan's sleeping .. He's very tired." explained Alexa. Duncan was only three years old. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He took after his mother, but had his father's personality.

Ginny sighed. "Can you get Bella to wake him up? Or maybe April can? Please, honey? I don't want Mum to get mad at me for not feeding you guys .."

Alexa nodded again. "Okay, Aunt Ginny. I'll be back!" Scurrying away up the stairs, Alexa disappeared up at the top of the landing.

"Ginny, do you want anything to eat?" Hermione asked her best friend. "Your boys need food, you know .."

"Of course I know that! But, I already had a pint of ice cream and three dozen cookies. I don't think I can eat anymore." explained Ginny. "If I eat anymore, my kids will have food for a life time!"

Hermione laughed. "Did he write back?" she asked, her tone changing into a serious one.

Ginny shook her head. "Only Ron and Harry have written back so far. Harry's gone off to visit Cho for Christmas and Ron's trying his best to come back home. I didn't write to Fred and George, mainly because I would blow their cover."

"Remind me to thank them for taking in my parents .." said Hermione, slumping into the kitchen chair. "I really appreciate it .."

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be okay. Fred and George know exactly what they're doing." reassured Ginny.

"Ginny?" asked Olivia. "Can I please have a cookie? Mione's being stubborn."

Ginny snickered. "If you finish those carrots and all of your pumpkin juice, then yes Honey, you can have a cookie."

"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny!" yelled two girls, both running into the kitchen. They were both the age of four, the same red hair on both their heads. "Duncan rolled over and fell on the floor!"

Ginny's smile turned upside down as a dark-haired boy trudged into the kitchen, his pajamas all crumpled. "Aunt Ginny." he said sulkily, running over to his aunt and enveloping her in a hug. "I'm tired."

Ginny gently picked him up, being sure to have him and her stomach collide. "Hey, you need to eat dinner. When you're done, you can go back to sleep. Okay baby?" The boy nodded his head and wiped his eyes clean of any crust.

Alexa soon entered the kitchen, a small blonde haired girl in her arms. "I think Cherry's hungry." said Alexa.

Ginny placed Duncan down and clapped her hands together. "Okay .. Everyone take a seat. It's time to eat!"

Bella and April ran over to sit by Hermione and Olivia, while Duncan sat by Ginny, who was taking Cherry from Alexa and putting the one year old in a highchair. "Duncan, honey. Do you want a baked potato or mashed potatoes?"

"Mashed!" yelled the little boy.

"Me, too!" screamed Alexa.

"Okay. Mione, you getting their food?" Ginny as referring to Bella, April, and Olivia.

"Yep, they all want baked potatoes." explained Hermione, walking over to the stove, placing some food on a plate.

Ginny walked over to the stove also, rubbing her belly again. "Mione?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be the godmother of the twins .." Ginny said quietly, biting her lip.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really? You want _me _to be the godmother .. To _both _of the kids?"

Ginny smiled. "Will you?"

Hermione opened up her arms and embraced her tightly. "I'd love to be the godmother!" she squealed, shaking the red head back and forth.

Pulling away from her best friend, Ginny smiled widely. "You'd really love to be the godmother?"

"What?! Of course I'd love to be the god-" Hermione was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. It rang throughout the house, the melody of the ring echoing off the walls.

Ginny glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock at night. "Mum and Maddy shouldn't be back until very late. I even think their spending the night at a hotel over there." Madison was a Muggleborn, her father was a wizard, and her mother was a muggle.

Hermione shrugged. "Let's go and get it anyways." She looked at the children at the table. "If you guys try anything, there will be no dessert for any of you!" she said sternly, pointing a finger at Bella and April. "Especially you two!"

They looked are her innocently. "We promise." they said in unison.

Shaking her head, Ginny looked at Hermione. "I'll get it." She walked away slowly, still trying her best to pull down her black tank top. She was wearing yellow booty shorts, even though it was cold out. The house was quite warm.

"I'll go with you." Following her out of the kitchen and into the living room, Hermione watched as Ginny opened the door.

Grasping the handle and swinging the door open, Ginny lifted up her head and gasped at who she saw. "Daddy!" she yelled, throwing herself at her father. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were staying out late at the Ministry with Percy!"

Percy popped out from behind his father. "How's my favorite sister?" he asked smugly, watching her face light up.

Ginny ran over and hugged her brother, not very tight though, she was pregnant. "Percy! Alexa will be so happy to see you!"

As if on cue, Alexa came running in, her eyes widening at the sight of her father. "Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed, flinging her body at the awaiting red head. She then embraced her grandfather, who was chuckling uncontrollably.

Percy smiled. "I missed you so much, Darling." he said kindly, holding his seven year old daughter in his arms as he entered the house.

"I missed you, too, Daddy." she replied, hugging him around the neck. "Can you please read me a story?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." he said to his daughter. "Hey, Gin, Mione .. I'll be upstairs alright?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded. They watched as Percy ascended the stairs, Alexa still in his arms. "Dad, what are you doing here?! Does Mum know you're here?!"

"Well, I'm here because it's Christmas of course!" Arthur responded cheerily. "And no, your mother doesn't know. I'm going to surprise her tomorrow morning."

Ginny smiled. "You're going to be her Christmas gift, aren't you? That's so sweet .."Arthur shrugged sheepishly. "Dad, that's so nice!"

"It's a really great idea, Mr. Weasely." chimed in Hermione. "Do you want to go and see the kids?"

"I'd love to see my grandchildren! Speaking of grandchildren .." Arthur rubbed Ginny's stomach. "How's the twins?"

Ginny smiled. "Doing okay. They've been pretty quiet lately. They haven't been hitting Mummy .."

"Come on! I want to see my grandchildren!" yelled Arthur, walking into the kitchen and smiling.

Bella and April squealed. "Pops! Pops! You're home!" they bellowed throughout the house. They ran over to him and enveloped him in a double hug.

Olivia yelled, too. "Pops! I thought you were out with Percy?"

Arthur opened up his other arm and hugged Olivia. "How are my older girls?" he asked, kissing each of their cheeks. He then walked over to Duncan and gave him a hug, too. "How's my only boy?"

"I'm good, Pops." he replied, shoving his mouth with mashed potatoes. "I'm tired, though."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honey, you've been sleeping all day. I told you .. When you're done eating dinner, you can rest. Okay?" Duncan nodded.

Ginny watched as Hermione and Arthur talked about the children and how things were going with the war. Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, Ginny looked out the backyard sliding, glass doors. It was dark out, snow falling on the ground.

Getting used to the darkness, Ginny noticed a red rose on the ground in front of her. Sliding the glass door open, Ginny stepped outside, her feet getting cold from the snow. She bent down and picked up the rose, examining it curiously. "What the .." she whispered, seeing the red color change into a silver one.

Entranced by its beauty, Ginny kept staring at it. She then heard a twig snap to her left. Snapping her head to the direction to where the noise came from. She saw a dark figure, walking closer and closer, his hood over his head.

Thinking that is was an intruder, Ginny made a move to get back into the house, but the door slammed shut and locked. Biting her lip, she cursed herself for not bringing her wand. How could she be so stupid?

Shaking from the cold and because she was wearing a black tank top and yellow booty shorts, Ginny looked back to the figure, seeing that it was now much closer than before.

Swallowing her spit, she watched as the cloaked person paused in front of her, his hands at his sides and his face hidden perfectly. "What do you want?" she managed to croak out.

He shot out his hand and caressed her belly. She didn't move, for she was scared he might hurt her and the babies. He leaned in closer, up until his nose was touching hers. "How are they?" he asked, his voice low as a whisper.

Ginny gulped. "Why would you care?" she whispered back.

Kissing her softly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I am the father .." he said smugly.

Ginny gasped. "I thought you were undercover with Blaise .." she said breathlessly.

He smiled under his hood. "I wanted to make time for my fiancée and my twin boys .. Is that a crime?"

Ginny grinned. "I've missed you so much." she said quietly, nuzzling her face into his hood. "I didn't think you'd see me for a while."

Pulling his head back and meshing his lips with hers, he moaned. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to do that." he said over her lips. "How's everything here?"

Ginny leaned on his chest, still shivering. She felt him untie his cloak in the front and wrap it around her, so they were both warm. "Everything's okay. Mione's trying to get Olly to eat dinner and Dad just got here."

He laughed. "Can you tell Granger that Blaise said that he loves her and misses her? He also gives his love to Olly."

Ginny smiled. "She misses him a lot. She dreams about him often. I always hear her murmuring his name in her sleep."

He held her tighter. "We'll be together again one day, you'll see."

"I know." she replied.

"Did you figure out what you wanted to name the boys?" he asked her, rocking her body back and forth.

"Well, I was thinking about the name Alexander Ronald .." He snorted. "And Liam Blaise .."

"I like them .. Except for the _Ronald _part." he retorted.

"That's just too bad, because that's what I'm naming them!" she countered.

He sighed. "What do you want for Christmas, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head. "I've already gotten the best present of all." she mumbled.

"And what's that?" he asked, looking down at her.

She pulled down his hood and watched as his platinum blonde hair fell over his face. His silver-gray eyes shined under the moonlight, and his face was a beautiful pale. "I've already gotten you." she whispered, getting on her tip toes and kissing him passionately on the lips.

He kissed her back with the same passion she was giving him. His hand went straight to her stomach, stroking it gently. At that exact moment, he felt his boys kick happily. He smiled against her lips, rubbing his tongue up on hers, hearing her moan. He pulled back, his eyes still closed. "I love you, Ginevra Weasely." he stated, as if he was declaring it to the world.

Ginny smiled and pulled him down for a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, too .. Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "Alexander Ronald Malfoy and Liam Blaise Malfoy." he said loudly. "I like it."

Ginny's smile grew wider. "Of course you like it .. They are your children after all .."

* * *

tell me what you think .. _winks_ .. thanks


End file.
